Hanyou of Sengoku Jidai
by SeraphimEclipse
Summary: [AU] Naraku is the director of Tokyos annual spring play, Hanyou of Sengoku Jidai. During practice at an on location site, odd things are happening, props are being destroyed, and cast members are dying. The ghost is back and feeding off its reincarnation


Hanyou of Sengoku Jidai  
  
[AU] Naraku is the director of Tokyo's annual spring play, Hanyou of Sengoku Jidai. During practice at an on location site, odd things are happening, props are being destroyed, and cast members are dying. Has the ghost come back? Or is it simply feeding off its reincarnation?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Captain, Captain Have You Heard?!  
  
"We are sorry to interrupt, but we have a special news bulletin! National star, Rika Kisaku has mysteriously died." The TV blared.  
  
Souta turned his head to look behind him. "Kagome! Come here quick!"  
  
Kagome walked into the room brushing her hair. "What is it Souta?" Looking at him with and odd look, she walked over to the couch where he was watching TV while eating a bag of cookies. Kagome reached over and took a cookie out of the bag.  
  
Souta just pointed to the TV.  
  
" .No one has yet to figure out how the young star died. Kisaku was supposedly recording her new song when smoke exploded into the room. After the smoke cleared, sound technicians found Rika dead lying on the ground with no sign of physical contact; we will keep you posted if we gather any further information.  
  
The cookie in Kagome's hand quickly dropped to the ground. "That's terrible! She was almost done with her third album! But, its so strange, how did she die? The smoke couldn't have been toxic or everyone else could have died too."  
  
"Kagome." Souta turned to his sister. "How many famous people have died in this past month?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know, why would I keep track of those things?"  
  
"Fifteen actors and actress have died in the past two weeks! There all young too!" Souta exclaimed.  
  
"You have a point there, but I really don't care. I'm too busy!"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"A date with Kouga!" Kagome got all starry eyed.  
  
Souta rolled his eyes. "I would rather see you go out with Hojo."  
  
Fortunately for Souta, Kagome had already walked out the door.  
  
"Stupid Koga, Kagome's never around anymore."  
  
^*^*^* (Naraku will be very OOC at times)  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, no! Why on earth would I need a lap dancer for creating my new play?! Oh. I see. very well then, one lap dancer. Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Naraku hung up his phone.  
  
"A lap dancer. That sounds quite interesting indeed. A very good cover up for my 15 'misunderstandings.'"  
  
^*^*^*  
  
"Inu Yasha.?"  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
"INU YASHA!"  
  
He burst forward with a start. "Huh!? What?! Where am I?!"  
  
"Calm down!" Shiori, Inu Yasha's half sister exclaimed.  
  
Inu Yasha looked up at the half bat half human hanyou. "What am I doing here?" He looked around and saw that he was lying in some ally way.  
  
"I was really worried!" The eleven-year-old exclaimed. "So, I decided to look for you, and I found you here!"  
  
'What was I doing?' Inu Yasha thought. 'I was going for a walk, and then I passed out a block away from where all the rich people live. Maybe I hit my head or something.'  
  
Inu Yasha stood up and looked down at his little sister. "Keh, who cares about that, come on, we'll go get you a new dress!"  
  
(AN: Okay, Inu Yasha's a little OOC, but come one, were talking about him and his little sister that he cares for, I'll tell you one thing, its one of the only things he has left.)  
  
Shiori quickly jumped up. "You're the best Inu Yasha!"  
  
As Inu Yasha and Shiori head to the mall, two others were already there, and lets just say buying a little more than they needed to.  
  
*^*^*^*^  
  
"Thanks Koga!" Kagome exclaimed looking over at her boyfriend who was carrying seven shopping bags of what she had bought.  
  
"I'll do anything for you Kagome!" Koga declared. "Cause you're my women!"  
  
Kagome blushed. Koga acted like an idiot at times.  
  
"Let's go to the arcade!" Kagome exclaimed. She started to run without looking at where she was going. So of course, she ended up running into someone.  
  
The next thing Inu Yasha new, he was on the floor with some girl on top of him who ran into him. He looked at her closely. 'She's pretty.'  
  
Kagome stood up and brushed herself off. "I'm terribly sorry for that, I should have watched where I was going."  
  
As Inu Yasha stood up, Koga realized something about Inu Yasha. Afraid he was going to hurt 'his' Kagome, he ran over in front of her.  
  
"Kagome, stay away!" Koga declared.  
  
Shiori quickly ran over to her brother. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Stay back Shiori."  
  
Koga spit at Inu Yasha. "Look here, just because you aren't human doesn't mean that you can get extra privileges and try to steal MY woman!"  
  
"Keh, why would I want to steel your w-"  
  
"Koga," Kagome asked. "He's not human.?"  
  
Koga shook is his head. "Heck no, this dog turd is just a mangy mutt!" Koga walked over to Inu Yasha and pulled of his hat revealing his dog-ears. "He's just a low life hanyou!"  
  
Many people started to stare at the two, some people screamed when they saw dog ears on top of Inu Yasha's head. Inu Yasha looked around trying to find Shiori, but she was gone.  
  
"Looking for something?" Koga asked.  
  
Inu Yasha saw Shiori in the grasp of a policeman. "Whose brat is this?"  
  
"She's my little sister, give her back!" he growled.  
  
"Officer, I ask that you show this mutt to the exit, give the little girl to me, she'll be useful as a test subject for my father's latest dissecting experiment." Koga told the officer.  
  
"Keh!" How are you going to cat-"  
  
The office fired a sedative at Inu Yasha; it hit him in the neck.  
  
"Please, don't hurt Shiori." Inu Yasha fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Koga turned around. "Coming Kagome?"  
  
Slap.  
  
Kagome threw her hand across Koga's face. "What was all that commotion for?! You don't even know the guy, yet you steal his little sister and sedate him!"  
  
Koga started walking. "That dog mutt was too close to you!"  
  
"Koga it was my fault!"  
  
Koga turned to Kagome. "I don't care, you're my woman, he could of done something to you! Plus, he's a hanyou! A half DEMON!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kagome commented on Koga's last sentence. "Koga, some of our servants are demons and hanyou's."  
  
"I don't care, ." he said while walking up behind Kagome placing his head closer to her neck. ". I'll never let anyone else have you." Koga gave her neck a little bite.  
  
"Eeek! Koga! Not in public!" Kagome declared.  
  
"Would you like to be in a play?" the loudspeaker asked. "Try out for Tokyo's annual spring play, Hanyou of Sengoku Jidai! If you are interested, contact Naraku BaVoon at 630-0421."  
  
"This could be my debut! Let's try out Koga!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Koga smiled. "Of course, anything for you."  
  
^*^*^*^*  
  
"W-where are I?!" Shiori exclaimed. "Inu Yasha?! Where are you!" Shiori started to cry.  
  
A 13-year-old kitsune walked over to her. "I don't know who Inu Yasha his, but I'm here to help you!"  
  
Teary-eyed Shiori glanced over at the kitsune. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Shippo, I was sent by my master to get you out of here and to a safe place." Shippo took some powder out of a pouch around his waist and sifted it over Shiori and watched her fall asleep. He picker her up and started to run, 'this should make it easier Shippo pondered.  
  
He ran faster so he could get to the porthole so his master could have enough time to accomplish his plan.  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
"This just in, Soujiro Hakana has been called in dead. This is the sixteenth celebrity killing in the past few weeks. Investigators encourage everyone to stay in side as much as possible. In other news, Hanyou of Sengoku Jidai tryouts will begin tomorrow at noon."  
  
"This really is getting suspicious, why are all these celebrities dying? Could this be some sort of sign?" Kagome asked herself out loud. She was thinking about calling a fortuneteller, but decided against it. She was really mad at Koga; she couldn't understand why he did that. She could understand him maybe yelling at him, but having a cop fire a sedative at him, that was over doing it a little bit.  
  
Things were going to fast for her to make any sense of the event. Kagome did think that guy's ears were cute. Koga was getting more and more paranoid every day. It was really starting to scare her. The day had totally gone by way to fast, and too much took place for her liking.  
  
'It is getting worse though, all those killings. If the forensic investigators can't figure it out, then more people will be killed every day.'  
  
Kagome quickly stood up. "Enough depressing thoughts! I've got to get my thoughts straight for auditions tomorrow!"  
  
Kagome threw her fist into the air. "Yah!"  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Captain, captain have you heard? We were wondering where you were, and it turned out you were six feet under! Captain, captain have you heard!?"  
  
She sat crying over his dead body. The smell of fresh blood filling the air, creating a rotten and salty smell from the near by ocean.  
  
"Who killed you.?"  
  
Another girl walked up behind her. "It's the owner of the cathedral. Watch this tape and you will know. Watch this tape and you will know."  
  
^*^*^*^*^  
  
TBC! No, this story will have nothing to do with Uténa; I'm just using some of the elements. Also, everything won't be going as fast from here on out, so please read on!  
  
Please review!  
  
More reviews equals a happier me, which equals more inspiration to write, which equals faster chapters!  
  
I really need some inspiration now! I've been having a lack of ideas. Please read my other stories too!  
  
Feel free to IM me! (DarkMadien) 


End file.
